


Breathing in, bleeding out

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fanart, Gen, Poetry, exposed internal organs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:25:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accompanying art to the poem I wrote with the same name, instigated by ash48</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathing in, bleeding out

Ok so yesterday I posted this poem thingy, which seemed to go down quite well (thanks everyone!). But [](http://ash48.livejournal.com/profile)[ash48](http://ash48.livejournal.com/). said it should have art, so I thought about it, and had a few ideas… Then I found a picture of a heart and lungs, and this happened.  
Ash my dear, you are a filthy enabler and I hope you like this!  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/15190530225)  
Full version:[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/15169009546)

Dean's face went a bit wonky and I probably should have spent more time on it but...I didn't because I'm a lazy bugger.

 

And excuse me while I scream, just a little bit, because LJ has been buggering me around all day - so I'm posting this here first.  



End file.
